Metroid Prime: Hunters
by sirkibble2
Summary: A novelization based off of the Nintendo DS game. Take an adventure with Samus as she attempts to discover the secret to ultimate power. due to lifestory has been discontinued
1. Mission From the Unknown

**A/N: This is my first Metroid fanfic. It took me awhile to figure out how to write a Metroid story cause Samus has no interaction with others. I've figured out a method and now I can finally write. I chose Hunters first as it is a shorter story so I can work out all my first-person kinks before I delve into the much longer Prime games. I hope you enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Metroid Prime: Hunters. That belongs to Nintendo.

**Chapter 1: Mission From the Unknown**

Metroid Prime is finally destroyed and I can now rest in peace. Well, so can that Phazon infused Metroid but at least I will be able to wake up again. I'm so surprised how it had two forms. Something I did not expect.

I just woke up from a lengthy nap and the thought of Metroid Prime, as the Space Pirates called him, kept coming in my mind. It was like I fought a spirit; a very potent spirit. I am flying towards the Galactic Federations base. I have been working with the Galactic Federation for some time now. We have been in close contact and they have been issuing me different missions with some nice pay.

I'm scoping the space that is all around me and I see the space station where the Federation is located. Approaching the station, I begin to receive a strange message. _The ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster._ I tap my helmet to make sure my intercom is working because it sure didn't sound like it came from my intercom. I radio in the general of the Galactic Federation to see what was going on. It sure didn't seem like he was contacting me but I wanted to make sure anyway.

"Yes Samus. How are you?"

"I'm fine." I respond with some hesitation. _The secret to ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster. _

"What's wrong, Samus? You seem worried about something."

"I seem to be getting this message—" _The secret to ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster._

"Samus?" The general was perplexed. Well, so was I. The message I was hearing sounded nothing like the generals voice.

"Samus. Are you there?"

"Yes, yes. I'm approaching your space station now. Allow me to land."

"Alright." I can hear him fiddling with some of the buttons as he opens up the docking bay for my ship.

_The ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster._

I grab my head and shake it. I take off my helmet also to see if it's from my intercom or I'm just hallucinating. I see the general walking towards me. He was a very robust man; actually somewhat attractive but much too old for my age. He comes and shakes my hand.

"Now what is going on, Samus? Is someone on our base toying with your intercom?"

"No, no. I'm still getting the message even though I've taken off my helmet." The general steps back a bit. It seems he knows what could be up by the way he is staring at me.

"Samus… Do you have the ability to decode telepathic messages?" I look at him as if he has gone nuts. Sure, they know I've been infused with Chozo blood and I had the ability to glance at Chozo Ghosts with my naked eye for a moment, but to say I'm even close to a psychic was a little much. I shake my head with the same shocked look on my face.

He stares at me for a moment.

"Are you still receiving the message?" I nod. It's like he's reading my mind or something.

"Samus, I believe you are receiving a telepathic message."

"Why would you think that?" I felt rather stupid asking that question. It seemed to be the only-case scenario considering I took my helmet off. I did want to hear his explanation though.

"Well, considering you took off your helmet and you are still receiving the messages. Not only that, you are a very powerful hunter. You could be receiving a mission from another world." The first part made me chuckle but the second part I didn't think about. I nod my head showing him I'm acknowledging what he is saying.

"Samus, what is the message?"

"The ultimate power lies in the Alimbic Cluster." The general puts his hand on his chin. He turns around and waves his hand forward to signal me to follow him.

"Where are we going, general?"

"Let's find this 'Alimbic Cluster.'"

We walk into the computer terminal where several Galactic Federation troops are typing away trying to discover new threats and Space Pirate movements. The last one on Tallon IV was enough to put us all on a break for at least three months.

The general occupies one of the empty computers and begins searching for the Alimbc Cluster. I'm still receiving the message in my mind also. I've pretty much come to terms with it. I have no idea why it hasn't stopped and I'm even more clueless as to why I'm receiving the message. Let alone, I have no idea if this "Alimbic Cluster" even exists.

The general beams and screams "I got it!."

"The Alimbic Cluster is in the Tetra Galaxy." I give him another perplexed look. I bend over to get a closer look at the screen.

"Apparently though, there is only one planet that we can pinpoint from our base."

"I see… I suppose this galaxy is not under Federation control."

"No. It isn't. According to the files on this galaxy, the Alimbic Cluster is wild and dangerous. I'm sure anyone who found the cluster hasn't come back alive to tell the tale."

"We're lucky enough to even have any information on this cluster." The general nods at me. I step back from the computer and he gets up from the chair he was in. He begins pacing the floor. I already know he's going to tell me to go there but I don't know why he's even thinking about it.

"Okay. Samus, you have personally received this message. You do know what that means, correct?" I stare at him for a moment. I then jerk on the inside and realize I won't get paid for this mission. I rarely ever do anything without pay. _Especially _when it a mission from the Federation.

"I think I do know. I won't get paid, correct?"

"Correct. However, you are our contracted bounty hunter so we cannot let you go without benefits. However, we also have to keep this mission covert." He pauses and he stares me right in the eye. "You _must _retrieve this ultimate weapon, Samus. If it were to ever reach our own galaxy in the hands of another, the outcome could be disastrous." I see the seriousness of the situation. I look at all the other Federation troopers and think about what this "ultimate weapon" could ultimately do. The general quickly says my name to grab my attention again. "If you cannot secure the weapon, then destroy it. I am sure other people have received this telepathic message so you will probably have some competition."

I nod and I look at the computer screen where with the planet in the cluster is rotating. I point at the planet and look at the general.

"So I suppose that's my first stop general." He nods.

"I'm going to give you the coordinates in your ship."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to get this weapon back safely." The general stretches out his hand to shake mine. I grab it and he gives it a firm shake. I know I'm a bounty hunter but sometimes I wonder if he forgets that I'm also a girl. I turn and walk to my ship and put my helmet back on. I hear the telepathic message once more. I realize I cannot fail. I also realize that I may even encounter more Metroids in this galaxy. Some that could possibly be even more dangerous than ones on Tallon IV.

I get in my ship and the general gives me the coordinates and opens the docking bay for me to exit. I fire up my ships engines and I activate my thrusters and I head for the Tetra Galaxy.

**A/N: Well, that is the first chapter. R&R. Please, no flaming. I do take constructive cticism though. Also, I'm wondering if I should include the Alimbic Lore and such. I'm leaning towards no but I would like other opinions before I finish my next chapter. Thanks. **


	2. Arrival In an Empty Space Station

**A/N: The second installment of my chapter of the beginnings of this adventure. I know you already know the sequence but keep reading. I'll throw in some things later in this novelization that you may or may not have thought about. My own personal twist. As for now, enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Arrival In An Empty Space Station**

I glance at the coordinates that general gave me and I set my ship to go straight there. Just thinking about this new mission somewhat brings uneasiness to my stomach. It feels like I'm not ready for such a covert mission but after dealing with Metroid Prime and all of the dangers of Tallon IV, there is no way I am not ready to handle this. I guess the whole "I don't know what I'm getting into" is really irking me.

My ship follows the coordinates I set to the exact point. I honestly don't know what I would do without this feature. I'm a bounty hunter; not a scientist. Finding the right ascension and the declination is a job for the Federation astronomers and the computers. It's just a comforting thought knowing that I have the right equipment to do my job right.

Ahead of me, I see a small rock in the distance; or what looks like to be a rock. I'm too far away to actually make out what the rock is but I'm assuming it is the planet that was on the computer. The ship draws closer to the planet and it actually does not look like a planet at all. In fact, it looks like a space station of some sort.

I take the ship off of auto-pilot so I can land it in the spot I want. One thing my ship cannot do reliably is land. All it does is find the most open spot to land in. That open spot could be extremely dry land or an open lake of lava. Sure, my ship never touches the ground because it hovers even when it "lands" but stepping out into a pool of hot lava or cold water is not exactly how I would want to start my mission.

Clear ahead of me is an open hole that looks like a docking bay of some sort. If it isn't, it's still a great place to land. The platform looks like a landing pad, made of glass that I'm assuming is fire-proof, and even has a ramp to walk down. I'm assuming whoever inhabits this planet has a lot ships coming in and out.

The roaring sound of my thrusters begins to die down as I release them and feather them in order to land properly. One thing I don't want to happen is to burn the platform I'm about to land on; my certainty of whether this platform is fire-proof or not won't occur until I actually set foot on it. Then again, I'm hoping I don't have to worry about that as I want to make this my first and only trip to this planet.

The area is very open. I could have my ship do a couple of loop-de-loops for the fun of it; the place is so big. Extremely large windows cover the walls; typical of any space station. People must be able see what is coming in and what is coming out. Architecture constructed around business. I think this space station is constructed probably very well.

I land the ship and look around in my ship to make sure I have all the gear I need. Thankfully, I have not encountered a situation where I have lost my equipment. On Tallon IV, I lost nearly everything on that derelict Space Pirate frigate. About the only things working were my arm cannon, which could only shoot single shot Power Beams, and my visor. Now, I have everything…and I am thankful.

I land the ship and finally exit. Everything seems gloomy and not a trace of life seems to be around at all. I switch to my scan visor to see what is in store in the area. Relatively next to my ship, I find an information panel and I scan it. Turns out the planet I am on really is a space station called Celestial Archives. This space station holds much of the information of the Alimbic scholars, scientists, and historians. I wonder why it is a space station though. Who are the Alimbics, also? Were they the race who controlled this cluster? Hopefully, I can find some more information concerning this apparent race.

After much observation of the docking bay, I move towards the door in front of me. It has a small shield on it that a simple blast from my Power Beam can knock out. I shoot, the shield deactivates and I move into a twisty hallway and repeat the same process on the next two doors I find.

The next room I step into has much bigger windows; some of which were even on the floor. I switch my scan visor back on and begin to take a look around the room—all the while of being cautious of potential dangers; especially Metroids.

There isn't much too actually look at in this particular room. Although I do find the synergy processor which helps keep the space station in orbit and rotation like a typical planet. If the Alimbics created this space station, I have to admit that their technology seems to be very sophisticated. Although, I haven't really found anything that could rival Chozo technology. I won't take credit away though.

The door for the next room is locked so I scan the switch to deactivate the lock. I proceed through the door after blasting it with a Power Beam shot. The next room is extremely small; much smaller than the other rooms.

Out of nowhere, creatures that appear to be robots of some sort begin attacking me. There were about 5 or six of them and these little things were not playing. I scanned them to see what in the world they were. These certainly were not creatures that were found on Tallon IV. Frankly, I wasn't surprised.

The creatures were called Psycho Bits. They were sentry droids that had sensors that could scan a full 360 degrees around. Apparently, nothing was getting past them. According to the scan, these are the first models. A lot more docile ones that simply fire an energy blast; something that my suit can easily handle. The only problem is, is that they can teleport. I have never seen a robotic droid that had the ability to teleport. It seemed a bit strange to me.

I switched back to my combat visor and commenced attack at the droids. It really did not take much to destroy them at all. One quick charged Power Beam shot was all it took to shatter them into oblivion. A few of their shots hit me but my Varia suits' defenses are too strong for the mild energy blasts the droids fired. I destroy the Psycho Bits and move on to the next room.

This space station had many hallways; some of which had many multiple doorways. I walk down the long hallway blasting boxes that are in my walking space. After blasting so many boxes I simply start to jump over them.

In the next room, I can hear what sounds like boiling water. I press my back against the wall just to make sure no one is there and I round the corner with my gun sticking out first. I find a small levitating creature. This definitely was not a Psycho Bit. This creature was actually living. To my surprise, it looks like a Metroid. I change my visor to the scan visor to see what it is. From where I'm standing though, I'm too far out of range. I really need to work on getting this scan visor a greater distance. I really don't want to get close to a potential Metroid; they are not something to toy with; even the young ones. All they need to do is latch on to you and they begin to suck your essence away. Even I'm still confused at what the Metroids actually extract out of beings.

I step down the ramp below my feet and get to a closer scanning range of the creature. I examine it with my eyes and it really looks like a Hunter Metroid except it is green. Although, the fact that it hasn't spotted me yet does leave me surprised but I don't hesitate to scan it.

The scan completes and it turns out to be a creature called a Petrasyl. Something else I've never heard of. My heartbeat slows down a bit as the scan tells me that it only secretes a corrosive toxin that will burn everything but the toughest materials. I'm thinking my Chozo suit is strong enough to withstand it. Especially if it can withstand the Blastcaps I found on Tallon IV. I charge a Power Beam and let it fly from my arm cannon. The Metroid looking creature is destroyed on contact. Much easier than I thought; certainly not resilient at all.

I switch to my missile cannon as the next door is required that I use that weapon to open it. Sometimes, I just have to use something stronger. I enter the next room and according to my map, it's a giant circle. It's called Data Shrine. There seems to be three different levels. I'm not exactly sure how to access these three levels but because this, I'm going to assume my stay in Celestial Archives will be a long one.

Stepping down the round hallway, I find some more Psycho Bits and destroy them with ease. It seems the defenses of this place are mediocre compared to any other planet I've been to. As I continue to walk further down the rounded corridor, I get a message from the general of the Galactic Federation.

"Samus."

"Yes?" When I'm on my missions, I like to keep conversations as short as possible. One word conversations between the general and I are not uncommon.

"From what I've seen on my scanners and from what you have sent me, it appears that another ship has arrived in Celestial Archives." That is something I did not want to hear. The last thing I needed was potential threats landing while I'm trying to figure things out.

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Nothing. I have no clue what the ship is or what it looks like. I don't think it is a Space Pirate ship, though. Either way, you need to take _extreme caution_. Who knows who could have landed here. I'm hoping it's someone that can help."

"I hope so also. I'll be careful."

"Alright. I'll try to keep you updated on other potential threats."

"Okay." The transmission ends and I proceed into a door to the right of me. I fire a Power Beam blast and the door lets out a strong hiss and open quickly and hisses closed. The door locks though. I turn abruptly back towards the door try to blast it back open but nothing works. All that is in the room is a giant crystal upon a small bridge in the middle of the room.

Since I have nowhere else to go I decided to switch on my scan visor and look around. I can definitely guess that crystal has something to do with this. I step closer and I see something within it. It looks like some sort of stone artifact. I scan the large crystal and it's actually a security device. It's protecting the artifact from unwanted people, such as myself. I turn off my scan visor and appearing before me out of thin air, again, is a hoard of Psycho Bits. I jump back and almost fall off the bridge from being startled by the sudden appearance of the droids.

I commence combat with them and I drop them like flies but more keep appearing. I really want to know where they are coming from. There seems to be an endless amount as I continue to destroy them and they keep coming back in different places of the room. They're quite predictable robots as they begin to glow before they fire. It probably takes a lot more energy for those droids to fire off those energy blasts than they can actually handle.

As I drop about six more droids out from the sky I see the amount finally dwindling. Two more to go and I fire two charged Power Beam shots at them and they explode on contact. Immediately a white orb appears on the bridge. All these things appearing out of nowhere are really starting to bug me. I guess everything around here deals with telepathic order. If that is truly the case, I really need to hurry up and get this mission over with.

I step close to the orb and I grab it. On contact, the crystal shield disappears and the orb disintegrates in my hand. The artifact, once guarded, is now free to grab. So, I scan it and grab it. From the information I received, it is a Cartograph artifact and it has, encoded on it, the spatial coordinates to open a hidden chamber. Things are starting to make a lot more sense now. Looks like I'm going to have to find more of these Cartograph artifacts in order to get to this chamber which probably holds the secret to the ultimate power. After that, I will probably be done with this mission.

The doors unlocked I realize, so I move in to the hallway on the other side of Data Shrine. I step close to the door and hear the rumble of those droids. Those things are everywhere. Interesting ambush spot I have to admit. I charge my Power Beam I step out and I hear them charging up but they fire anyway. Typical droids. Seek and shoot. They don't even think about what their shooting at. I wait for them to unload their next set of energy blasts and I step out quickly and fire my charged Power Beam shot. I strafe around so the other droids cannot hit me and I waste them with my Power Beam.

I continue to move forward. I have to duck under support bars positioned against the walls. I guess the Alimbics were a pretty short race of people. I cannot fathom how some the structure was immense and then these hallways are barely 8 feet up with support beams that cut the height down by at least two more feet.

I come close to another door that from where I'm standing is locked…again. Strange thing is I don't see anything until I hear this slight grumble from the ceiling. I look up and find a tail sticking out of a small hole. Probably a stupid move but I step closer to see what it is and whatever it was, it drops straight from the ground on to its four legs about three feet in front of me. Another organic creature. The fun just doesn't stop.

I scan the creature and my information says it's called a Lesser Ithrak. It's a nocturnal creature that can cling to ceilings and gets very aggressive when disturbed. To me, it looks like a pathetic version of a baby Sheegoth. Nonetheless, I don't want to take any chances so I switch to my missile cannon.

I fire about three shots at it and begins to charge at me. I roll out the way and switch to my Power Beam so I can hit with quicker shots to aggravate it more. It seems to be working. This is the most resilient creature I've found since my landing. Then again, I've only found three different ones.

Now it's coming at me harder and I jump over it and fire a charged homing missile at the creature and it explodes in the most disgusting pool of blood and guts that I've seen in awhile. I really hope I don't see these Ithrak's again. Not because they were difficult to kill, but because they're simply disgusting. I'm still a female at heart and some things I still have trouble dealing with. Excessive blood and guts is one of them. I do play it off well, though. The Federation believes I'm immune to everything. I wish I was.

I proceed through the, now unlocked, door and I see a giant tower of platforms. I sigh and stretch a bit as I know I'm going to have to do a lot of jumping. I haven't done this much platform jumping since being in the Impact Crater back on Tallon IV escaping the grasp of relentless Fission Metroids. Those things were a pain.

I go to jump the tower of platforms and find it very fun. About the most fun I've had since I have been here. I reach the door at the top and according to my map, I have reached Data Shrine: Level 2. I am relieved to know this. I felt like I was getting nowhere in this space station with creatures that appear from the netherworld.

I turn to my left and I come across a dead-end but green doors stand in my way. I don't think any of the weapons I have will be able to open this door and from what I hear behind them, more Psycho Bits await me; or anyone else that dares to step into this space station. I turn around and move forward.

Ducking under all the support beams in the hallway, I can see something up ahead that seems to be standing and peering around the room. I stick close to the wall and move closer. As my view of this thing becomes less blurred, I find he is a bipedal creature and he doesn't look like he is to be messed with. I believe this is the being that landed his ship earlier. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for what could be ahead for me. I hope this creature is not unfriendly.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R**


	3. Unwanted Guest

**A/N: Next chapter installment now that I'm done with finals and out of school. A lot of different things came up while writing this chapter so I'm not sure how good it is but I did my best. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Guest**

I breathe deep as I step off the wall and I turn and look at him. He spots me immediately and stares at me. I point my gun at him and he turns around and turns into this worm like creature that moved at a phenomenal speed. It startled me. I didn't expect someone like him to have an alternate form. I thought I was the only hunter in the known galaxy to have one. Then again, I'm in another territory now. One I don't think him or I are familiar with. Then again, this could be his second time here; maybe even more.

The body disappeared under a small tunnel that only my morph ball can get through. I switch to morph ball and begin my chase of the creature. Overhead I hear my Psycho Bits rumbling as I speed through the tunnel. The whole place is ambushed and I'm beginning to wonder if this creature that I'm giving chase to is part of this. Then again, I shouldn't have raised my gun at him. I may have scared him. But then again, he would have probably told me not to shoot. Ugh… Too many possibilities. I'll find out when I reach find him again. I have to focus.

I continue rolling into another tunnel that led to a dead end. Guess I have to turn around. This little small circular room is quite the maze. I have no idea why an archive would be so confusing.

I double-back and come out of my Moprh Ball and I proceed to take on the Psycho Bits in front of me. I destroy them with ease with my Power Beam and proceed to the next room. The door hisses open and I move to find some platforms to jump on…again… This time though, the area is infested with Petrasyls. Harmless yes, but there is nothing I need to deal with now than a great number of Metroid look-alikes in my way.

I hear my communicator go off. I hold off for a second. I notice one thing about those Petrasyls's, they hold they're ground; well, air. They do float but they don't come after you. I receive the transmission. It's the General.

"Samus. We have a report for you about that creature you found just now."

"What is it?"

"Well, remember that ship that docked? That was the ship of a bounty hunter named Kanden. Your warp signature was traced, Samus. He was following you."

"Following me? How could he follow me? I left the station anonymously."

"I know. He must have been a different part of the area and caught some of your warp signature. I suggest you pick up hostilities."

"Fine. Thanks for the warning."

"No problem. We'll keep in touch."

I close the transmission. Wasn't the news I wanted to hear but at least I know what to expect from this hiding creature.

I jump on the platforms just like I did in the room similar to this. Except this one has the Petrasyl's all over the place. Like I said, I don't like that many "innocent" creatures in room. I commence to jump and shoot the Petrasyl's, exploding to my charged Power Beam.

I reach the top platform and shoot the door open and I walk through the small hallway. To my right, were boxes. To my left, the continuation of the hallway of Data Shrine: Level 3. I proceed to my left and come across a door. I blast open the door.

Upon entering, I peer in the room and it looks exactly like the others room I've been in. Except there was one thing different. The creature I was looking for was in here.

He stood on the middle platform staring at me. I really couldn't tell what it wanted, until it turned into the worm again. As the general said, I would have to assume a hostile intent. So I did.

I immediately charged my Power Beam and waited for the worm creature to come at me. If I knew any better, that worm probably came with some sort of weaponry. I got to the middle of the room and jumped on the platforms to get a better view so I could spot the creature. Behind me I hear slime and explosions. I was right. He was well equipped. And I was smart to jump on the top of the platforms.

The room was extremely spatial. It held a narrow bridge and in the middle was one big platform and two smaller platforms parallel to the giant platform. I could see him moving around in a zig-zag pattern. I fired my shots down at him in rapid fire. He left his alternate form and jumped up to the height I was at and began firing powerful electrical balls at me. I immediately jumped down from the narrow bridge to get some better angles.

What he was shooting was something that was exclusive to his cannon. Shots about as big as my Power Beam but much more powerful. I switched to my missiles. I could not afford to play games with this guy. He meant business. I fired homing missiles at him and a couple of his electrical shots glanced my armor. I felt the shock in my arms and my stomach and almost doubled over from it. I had never experienced such a shock.

I regained my composure and continued my barrage of homing missiles. He resumed his alternate form and began to chase me down. I began to run frantically. I had no choice. I completely underestimated the speed of his worm half. I switched to Morph Ball and darted across to the other side of the room. I jumped back on the platforms and got my scanner on. It was about time I figured out some more information on him.

His name was Kanden. Got that covered. His alternate form; the Stinglarva. That made sense. Certainly is what it looked like. His weapon: the Volt Driver. I released the scan on him and presumed to fire missiles down the alternate form.

He left his worm form again and jumped up to the platforms with great rage. I could tell. He started chasing me down with and firing a great barrage of Volt Driver shots at me. I fired back with Power Beam shots to somewhat even the odds. My missiles don't fire fast enough. All shots were confusing. His yellow figure with all the yellow shots; not a good combination.

His barrage stopped and I noticed him charging his beam. This I did not expect. I had no idea he could charge the thing too. I make haste and charge my missiles. I jump up to the top platform so I can get a nice good shot at his head. As long as I have the higher ground, I would be fine. That's what I thought initially. He fired his giant ball of yellow electricity. I stopped charging my shot and ran and ran hard. What I didn't know was that it would follow me. He then fired another one right when the one I just dodged hit the wall. The sound of electricity it gave off was monstrous. So was the blow I was going to take from the shot he just fired.

I turn around and see the gigantic Volt Driver blast connect with my suit. I'm knocked back about 10 feet and paralyzed for a moment. My visor goes blurry and I can hardly get my gun to work. I see the figure approaching me. He stands over me with his gun pointed right at my head. I fear it's the end for me. He begins to charge another Volt Driver shot. There's only one thing I can do and I have no shame in doing it. I switch to my Morph Ball and I lay my bombs around him and boost into him, pushing him into of my Morph Ball bombs.

He lets out a roar. Not exactly what I would consider a pretty one either. I then switch back to my bipedal form and fire one missile that hits him right in the back. He falls over and disappears. I figure he transported himself back to his ship.

The electricity is still surging through my suit. I'm surprised I was able to switch to my Morph Ball. I was glad though. I couldn't complain about that victory.

He did leave me a nice present though. A key to the next artifact; which was in a small space in the end of the narrow bridge. I switch to Morph Ball and grab it. There was just enough room so I could stand in there and take it. Of course, I didn't actually hold it. It disappeared out of nowhere. Same thing happened with the other one I grabbed. Not sure why that happened. Did not bother me though. I just hoped it was going this wasn't all for naught.

I grabbed the artifact and the doors unlocked. I didn't even know they locked in the first place. I go back into my alternate form and I exit out the door only waiting for the next part of my adventure to start.

**A/N: Chapter threeeeeee.. complete. R&R please. No flaming or I'll put you out. gets slapped for horrible pun**


End file.
